Again We Together Come
by InFieryPeace
Summary: We grew up fairly normally, in a very close class. We were friends & enemies, we were each others support in times of crisis, but then it all went away. Far away. And we all wish it would come back./NxT SxI SxS NxH/AU/Not sure about genres/T just in case
1. Prologue I

**A/N: Fixed up and ready! I have changed the timeline somewhat, so for a little while it might not line up with the rest of the story. Just bear with me, please. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**

17 years from present day

11 years from the day life went on

[Teacher POV]

Papers shuffling, waiting, waiting. First day of school. First year as full fledged teacher. Kindergarten!

I walked around the room again, giving it a final look over as the early bell rang. Everything was perfect: the tables had four name tags a piece, each with a brightly coloured chair and a little storage block for school supplies.

And then, a mother with a little girl with short pink hair came in, the girl clinging to her mother and not intending to let go. I walk over to them, plastering a welcoming smile on my face.

"Hi! I'm Miss Arika, what's your name?"

After the initial reaction of staring at me in a horrified manner (the girl) and a desperate pleading look (the mother), I decided to take a different approach.

I knelt down towards the girl, and shone the full blast of my smile at her. Then I held out my hand and asked, "You seem like the type of girl who likes to colour. Do you want to come see all our paints and crayons?" I had jumped out on a limb here, praying, but it seemed to work. She nodded, and slowly detached one of her small hands from her mother's skirt. I held out my hand to her, while telling her a bit more about all the different colours and brushes, and big papers we had.

Still detaching herself slowly but surely, the little girl glanced up at her mother, who smiled a very relieved smile back to her.

"Why don't you tell the nice lady your name, sweetie, so you can go have some fun while Mommy goes to work."

Typical. The stereotypical mother taking to her daughter. But hey, it worked.

Her voice was quiet, but I easily heard a 'Sakura'. I stood up with the girls hand and walked back to the table with her name on it. We deposited the tiny pink schoolbag, then we meandered over to the back shelves, home of art supplies, board games, and blocks.

Sakura's mother smiled at me when she slipped through the door, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. I also noticed the next child come in. I slipped away, letting Sakura do what she would for a couple of minutes, and walked to the door.

A little boy with dark glasses stood before me, a good distance away from his father, who was backing away and turning. I introduced myself, but he didn't give me a chance to say much more than that. He just stated, "My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs." Simple, blunt. I like this kid. I could tell he was quiet, but he had personality. He went off and did his own thing once I had shown him his spot. In particular I saw him looking with great interest at the butterfly posters I had on the wall.

This repeated several more times (ten, to be precise), one of the most notable being the brown haired boy with red triangle on his cheeks, and a puppy sitting on his head. He boisterously pronounced himself to be 'Kiba & Akamaru', pointing to the absolutely adorable puppy on the latter. He sat with the dog for a couple minutes before going to talk with some other children. I could see he immediately attached to Shino.

There were also two cousins, named Neji (shoulder length dark hair, taller than his cousin) & Hinata (very short navy blue hair, very shy). They were rich, as they came in with bodyguards (who were reluctant to leave their charges, but they did after some 'coaxing'). Immediately, I noticed their eyes, which were a very light lavender colour, and pupil-less. It was odd.

Figuring it must have been a family trait, I continued, and soon discovered that Neji was rather protective of Hinata. He was also very... emotionless. And he kind of scared me.

Hinata, on the other hand, was extremely shy, but a truly sweet girl. I introduced Hinata to Sakura, figuring that would work well. Neji I left to his own devices. He was smart, and was soon working on a logic problem at his table.

Within 15 or 20 minutes, the whole class was here. I could see some groups already forming, like the little spiky blond boy called Naruto and his obvious animosity yet gravitation towards a smug black haired boy named Sasuke, who had the same tendency.

There was also a trio that had arrived together, (family friends, I guessed) consisting of a chubby little boy with swirls on his cheeks called Chouji, a sleepy boy with pineapple hair like Sasuke's named Shikamaru, and a little blond named Ino.

2 things were painfully obvious about Ino, right from the get go.

1: She was talkative, and  
2: She considered her friends boring, as she was already gravitating towards Sakura, Hinata, and a brown haired girl with 2 little buns on her head named Tenten. They lumped, as the only girls in the class, and it was obvious that it was the start of a good friendship.

The final boy in the class was a black haired, bowl-cut sporting ball of energy. He was named Lee, and he was friendly to everyone.

Not everyone was friendly to him though. Exhibit A: he tried to talk to Neji. Neji looked him up and down, and proceeded to give him a verbal beating. A very mean one, at that.

Standing up, I immediately started to walk over there, as that is the teachers responsibility, ne?

But Tenten beat me to it. She looked at Lee, who had quivering lips and humongous eyes. She then looked back at Neji, sitting there stoically. I guess she saw something she didn't like, because she proceeded to jump on Neji. Pushing him off the chair, Tenten gave him a physical talking to equal his own that Lee was on the unfortunate receiving end of. I ran over, in my 2 inch heels and skirt, and tried to pull the fierce little panda off the stunned other one. She would not come though. It took Lee, who was watching the scene looking completely baffled, to make her let up.

By mumbling out through tears "Tenten, you don't have to be so physical...," then sniffling.

Tenten stopped and sagged in my arms. Thinking she was done, I started to pull her up, but was proved wrong when she gave Neji one last punch straight at the nose. Then, and only then, did she let me pick her up and carry her away to the other side of the classroom where she sat in a corner.

Don't think Neji got off easy though. After his nosebleed was cleaned up, he went straight to the opposite corner. They glared at each other from across the classroom.

Ah, the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Sarcasm.

Lee, Sakura, & Ino immediately went to sit with Tenten. Hinata went to Neji's table, got the puzzle he was working on, and brought it to him. She stood there for a moment, talking to him in her trademark shy stutters, then went to sit with her other friends. What a sweetheart! All of the others simply looked on, before continuing with what they were doing previously. Sasuke & Naruto were fighting quietly and relatively nicely, Shikamaru & Chouji were sitting in companionable silence, with Shika napping & Chouji munching. Kiba & Shino were locked in a quiet, elementary debate about which was better, bugs or dogs, with Akamaru looking between the two and woofing every once in a while. Very sweet.

Right then, the start of school bell rang. The class filed into their seats, and looked up at me expectantly. This was, after all, the first day of school. It was then I noticed that somehow, all the groups ended up next to each other. Including Neji & Tenten AND Lee. Great. Might have to change that. Well, for certain, it was an interesting class, and I was in for an interesting first year.

Return to


	2. Prologue II

6 years from present day

0 years from the day life went on

An arm hit my face, again, as I tried to push my way through the masses. I was like a fish swimming in the opposite direction of the waterfall. The current of students was heading out, while I was _attempting_ to retrieve my textbook in order to cram for tomorrows test. The current had pulled me right past the desired destination, my locker.

It was thinning out, so the space between people became manageable enough, but a welcomed hand reached in from somewhere in the sidelines and pulled me out right where I needed to be.

"You must work on you crowd handling skills." Neji griped at me, smirking from over my head.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, trying to ignore the position we had become entangled in.

"If you would excuse me, I must get my textbook to study." I told him in my best snooty voice, reaching around his waist to get at my lock. No matter how much I hinted, he seemed to refuse to move. Which did not help because he was leaning his back against my locker.

"No."

"Yes."

"Hn." That was his customary trump card. He usually won once it was brought into play. However, some things had changed today. I smirked.

"But it's my birthday," I whined, peeking up at him through my lashes. There was a trend I noticed recently, that was an excellent weapon against my friend (crush). "It would really help if you moved." All the while I leaned even further against him. He, of course, was still holding me against him from when he picked me out of the crowd, so this was made slightly easier. And it was working. He was blushing.

"Hmm. When you put it that way…" He leaned over me, spinning around so I was against the lockers, and I assume so I could get to mine. I spun out of his hold and laughed.

"Thank you, dearie. Now I really must get my book."

Opening the locker, I had almost gotten everything when I was accosted.

"TENTEN!" Ino jumped on me. Then Sakura. Hinata and all the other, newly arrived boys just stood to the side, nice and politely while I struggled under the weight. Finally, when I was almost collapsing with the strain of my legs and ears, as Ino continued to chatter on, Shikamaru came over and removed his blond girlfriend, while Sakura got the hint and unhanded me.

Then they blinked, as though remembering something important, re-grabbed me and dragged me away to the end of the hall.

"Why didn't you let him kiss you?" an exasperated Sakura demanded, once we reached our destination well out of ear-shot.

"Huh? What makes you guys think that he would do that?"

"W-Well, for one, y-you l-like him," Hinata interjected, "And he l-likes you." They all nodded knowingly.

"And," Ino added, "He had you trapped against a locker."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy for a moment. Then Ino put her head in her hands sadly. Even Hinata looked more than a little shocked.

"Tenten, how can you be so very clever about everything but this? And I saw you putting your flirt on moments before that. So what were you doing?" Ino asked accusingly.

Flashback to my 'persuasion' techniques.

"I was trying to get him to let me get to my locker. I noticed that when I do things like that, I usually get my way. So it made sense…"

"Oh, that poor boy." Sakura sighed. "You're so in love with him, and he is crazy about you, but you lead him on… and on, and on." Hinata nodded.

"Tenten, even I can tell." She told me mercilessly, without stuttering.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I couldn't, really, because when I thought about it, I guess it sort of made sense. I mean, I know nothing about all this lovey-stuff, so I guess it's time to admit it.

"Okay, fair enough. But I have a question. What have you guys been doing about your crushes? Not including you, Ino" I added as she opened her mouth to speak. We all know that she & Shikamaru are crazy about each other.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red, all of her previous judgment gone.

"W-well, actually..."

"Actually what?" I asked, curiously.

"N-Naruto-kun k-kissed me t-today."

"WHAT?" The remaining three of us chorused so loud every guy (at the other end of the hallway) turned to look at us.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Came from Ino at the same time as Sakura's "Details!"

Poor Hinata visibly shrunk back from their outburst, then pressed her fingers together, the only visible remains of her shyer self. "I-I'll tell you, just be quiet!"

[Flashback- Naruto POV]

'It's about time for the bell to ring' I thought impatiently. I'm going to confess to Hinata! Then the bell rang.

"About time!" I yelled unconsciously, standing up. Thankfully, the teacher was out already, long before I was even out of my seat. Which was odd, because usually I'm out about 2 minutes early. Hmm. Weird. Whatever.

Sakura, who just happened to have the seat behind me, hit me over the head with a textbook, without even looking up. Ouch.

Heading out the door, I joined into the crowd heading toward the lunchroom, then broke out near my locker. Someone had blessed me and put my locker right next to hers. Because of this, the two of us usually walked to lunch together, then met up with our other friends. But today, I'm going to do something different.

When she walked up, she put her books away, taking her time, then turned to me. Her long navy hair swung with her, while a blush coloring her cheeks lightly. I had to stop myself from drooling a little, because she looked gorgeous.

"H-Hello Naruto- k-kun," Hinata stuttered, "Sh-should we go?"

"Um, I was thinking we could go somewhere a bit different."

Her eyes were on the floor, but at that she looked up at me in total confusion. I took the rare opportunity to gently take her wrist and walk in the opposite direction of the lunch room. She followed me cautiously.

After many twists and turns, I stopped in a little courtyard on the other side of the school. It was little known, a small inlet with trees and grass and flowers. I only heard about it from Shikamaru, who loved to bring Ino here. I guess I'm kind of lucky that they weren't here. Whatever.

Walking in, I was having a mental battle with myself. It's hard to confess to someone! I swiveled, startling Hinata, who was following close behind me, almost nervously. I could see that she really liked the garden though.

"This is gorgeous. How come I've never seen it?" She asked. I was a little surprised about the fact she had no stutter, but I could see she really adored the flowers.

I reached back and started rubbing the back of my neck, a nervous habit.

"Umm, I have something to tell you, Hinata. But I really am having a really hard time on how to say it." My brain kinda went out the window then, which did not help because thinking requires a brain, and I was desperately trying to think of something to say, now that I had her attention back.

"W-What do you mean?" The confusion was back, but I could see a little hope on her face too. Mixed with a lot of curiosity.

"W-Well…" I sat down. Then I patted the grass next to me. She sat, without hesitation. Then I reached over her lap and leaned so I was in front of her. Then a lot of words fell out of my mouth. "I really, really like you and I really want to ask you out, but, im really nervous, as you can probably see, so I don't quite know what I should do, and I really hope you like me back, 'cause you blush a lot around me-" Cue blush, on both of us. "-and I hope that's a good thing-" And I just can't stop talking, can I?

"Naruto." Hinata stopped me, looking more than a little bit amused, but also really happy. "I like you."

"Oh." I squeaked. Actually squeaked. I think I was about to launch into another tirade, but the fact that her lips were slowly coming closer distracted me. I quickly closed the distance, because patience really isn't my thing.

[Normal Time- Tenten POV]

"Aww, Hinata! We're so happy for you!" We all gave her a group hug, causing her to smile shyly and hug us back. Then Ino & I turned to Sakura.

"What about you? Anything significant happen with Sasuke?" Her eyes turned downward, smile dropping off her face like a mask.

"I don't think he likes me. He's always staring at that slut, Karin," She looked at us now, "Besides, it's not like we ever talk that much about anything significant. Also, he seems to have this thing about insulting me in the most veiled way possible." I frowned. Sakura really liked him, and even though he's been my friend since kindergarten, I would happily beat the crap out of him if he ever hurt her.

I think Ino shared my sentiments because she started to hit her fists together menacingly. "That jerk! He should know better, since we've known him for so long."

Hinata too looked murderous, but hers was in a calmer, more logical way. "I have noticed he's been getting more cold over the years. He barely talks to me anymore." I nodded. Sasuke and I used to talk all the time, but he's been with a couple of his new friends more and more recently.

"As much as I'd love to go up and kick him in the jewels, I think it's probably better to see what happens. After all, my women's intuition is telling me he adores you." Ino reasoned, surprisingly calmly. "But if he ever insults you again, you really need to kick him hard enough to send him into next year's tomorrow. Make him run crying to Jugo and Suigetsu, because I will personally make sure none of our guys will stick up for him." She brightened. But, I don't think he will, because he likes you. And you like him. He's got to know that."

Sakura nodded, but she didn't look entirely convinced. I put an arm around her shoulders, because I too know what it's like to be in love with an ice cube. Mine just defrosted faster.

She leaned against me for a moment, then stood up. "I think it's time to go. Ichiraku's is expecting us." I looked down the hall, to where the guys were, and noticed the object of our previous conversation a little away from the rest, walking back. Interesting.

We all headed back down the hall to the guys. Naruto and Kiba looked very, very impatient.

"I want RAMEN! Let's go!" Hinata's new boyfriend yelled. Kiba was not far behind with "And I want to party!" Together, they grabbed me and hoisted me up on their shoulders, screaming something about "Come get the birthday girl!" Over their shoulders. This did not bode well for me.

"Finally our little Tenten has grown up," sniffed Lee from somewhere behind me, tears running down his face, as per usual. I'm the youngest one in our group of 12, since my birthday is November 2nd and all of theirs were freakishly early in the year.

"Hey! Guys! I'm gonna fall!" I yelled to my entourage.

"No you're not!" Naruto was soooo sure.

"Yes I a- Wooah!" I fell backwards, and just as I was about to hit the ground with a painful thud, arms were under me, and momentum stopped. "Thank you, Neji." I looked up at his face, so very close to mine, and blushed as I remembered our 'girl talk'.

Neji seemed to get the idea, because he pulled me up with him. We brushed off our imaginary dust, then followed the rest of the herd that had left us behind.

We headed out to Ichiraku's, our gangs favorite hangout spot. The owner (he's known all of us since we were 7) gave us a birthday special, so not one of us had to pay. It was great fun.

We were sitting at these twin bar things with rows of 6 that faced each other. It was like a very long booth, only each side had a window-bar like table at it, and there was a sunken walkway in between.**(1- diagram of where the people are sitting)**

I was sitting on in one of the middle seats of one side, between Neji & Shikamaru. On Shikamaru's left side was Ino, engaged in a (loud) conversation with Hinata, who was sitting across from her. Naruto was on Hinata's left, and I noticed his arm around her waist. She caught me looking and shrugged.

Naruto was engaged in a great debate with Sasuke, who was on his other side. Sakura had joined in, fighting for Sasuke's side, from the other side of Sasuke. She seemed to have forgotten she was angry with him, because she was leaned right around Sasuke on the counter, very close to him. She was completely absorbed in the conversation, as was Naruto, but I noticed Sasuke glance at her every couple seconds. Then he would blush. Then he would turn back to the conversation, say something (probably insulting) to Naruto, and then glance back down at her with a very strange look in his eyes. I also noticed a little something else cross through them, like sadness. I frowned, trying to figure it out. It was like he had heard what we were saying earlier.

Then I remembered seeing him walking away from us. Crap. There was some good old Sasuke-bashing in that conversation.

[Flashback- Sasuke POV]

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, go see what's taking them so long," I woke up from my reverie, did my signature 'hn' (Neji's is different), then walked away. The only reason that I had gone without complaint was I wanted to see what they were talking about. Honestly, we had no clue (all 8 of us). As us guys were situated at the other end of the hall, closer to the door, we ended up waiting for them.

I walked down the hall, looking very cool as always, then stopped close to the girls when I noticed that they hadn't heard me. I went to just within hearing range, and stopped.

Snippets of conversation wafted past me. "-so happy for you!"

"What- -you? -significant- -Sasuke?" My ears perked when I heard my name, and I stepped closer. When I looked at whom they were talking, my heart skipped a beat. I had liked Sakura for a long time now, and this was a great opportunity to find out other relevant information.

Her face fell completely, when I looked at her again.

"I don't- - he likes me. -Always staring at that slut, Karin," She looked up, "Besides- -not like we ever talk- -much about anything-. And he- -thing- -insulting me"

Did I stare at Karin? Enough to make Sakura suspicious? That's not cool, Sasuke. Also, what was that thing about insulting her? I tried to point out areas she could improve herself. I thought maybe she would think it was nice that I'm trying to help her because nice and me aren't usually in the same sentence. And I know it.

After that, I turned around and headed whence I came, not wanting to hear what came next, since it would probably not be good. My ego was hurt, and ,worse, I was disappointed in myself for hurting Sakura.

Shoving myself into the group of guys, when asked if they were coming, I simply grunted. It worked well enough.

[Normal Time- Tenten POV]

Ouch. Not the best conversation for him to hear. Oh well. It happened, so Sakura is going to have to find a way around it. I was just waiting for her to notice their proximity.

A loud 'YOSH' drew my attention elsewhere. Lee and Chouji were sitting and talking, to Kiba and Shino, who were across the isle. Neji appeared to be presiding over the conversation. Whatever it was, the four of them were getting pretty into it. Chouji had even put down his ramen momentarily.

"Eek! I'm so sorry!" Came from across the way. She had indeed noticed Sasuke. I looked over at her understanding, and she looked back, panic-stricken. She was completely flushed, and trying to slide her way around Sasuke without actually touching him. He was watching her, kind of surprised, but he seemed to make a decision, because he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her right into him.

Then something weird happened. She was struggling, of course, but he put his mouth near her ear and said something like "I'm sorry". I could almost hear it! So frustrating. I pouted a bit, looking at Naruto with a not-so-subtle hint. Amazingly, he took it, and turned around to join in Hinata's conversation.

"What are you watching?" Neji asked me.

"The drama unfolding." I said, pointing. "But I can't hear what he's saying!"

He looked over, then shrugged. "Give them some privacy. I have a present for you."

I, ever the present hoarder, immediately gave him my full attention. "What?"

He only shook his head, reaching away from me into his messenger bag. I really wanted to climb over him to see what was in it, but that seemed like it wouldn't get me anywhere because a) this was a public place and b) he knew my ticklish spots.

"You're so impatient." He told me, probably referring to the fact I was bouncing in my seat.

"Whatever. Gimme present!" He chuckled, then pulled a little package out of his bag.

"I leave it to you to figure out." He said, then turned around and rejoined the others conversation.

I ripped open the package and pulled out… a page full of words. In rows, and columns. What? Leave it to Neji to give me something like this.

Turning it over there were there sets of pairs of numbers. Then, on another row, four more. Then, of all things, a question mark.

Very confusing. Lucky for me, sitting on my other side, I just happened to have a lazy boy who is very, very good at these things.

"Shikamaru. Wake up! I need help." I said, shaking his shoulder.

He looked over at me blearily. "What, Tenten?"

"What are these?" I asked, shoving the paper in his face and pointing to the numbers.

He stared at them for a moment, then said "Coordinates. They probably correspond to a grid somewhere.

Click.

"Okay, thank you." I turned away and grabbed a napkin, and a pen from my bag. It didn't take long to figure out the message.

_I Love You_

_Go Out With Me?_

I stared at them for a moment, wondering if I didn't make a mistake. Until Neji looked over at my napkin, very nonchalantly, and said, "Oh. You got it."

Very intelligently, all I could think was 'Eh?'.

Thankfully, in the next moment, Ino asked loudly if everyone was done. Receiving a yes, even from Chouji, she proceeded to usher everyone out, because we were headed to her house next, for an actual party, parents and everything. I stood up with the rest of them, getting ready to go, when Neji grabbed me from behind and spun me around so he could hug me.

"I would appreciate an answer sometime. By the way, happy birthday."

The rest of the world sort of faded, but I nodded. "I would love to go out with you. As long as I get lots of presents." He laughed, then leaned in and kissed me. My mind shortly went blank, but I had time to get in something along the lines of "He laughs?".

When we joined with the rest of them, about ten minutes later, I immediately walked over to Hinata and Ino, who were a little ways off from the guys. Noticing the Sakura and Sasuke were missing, I would have asked the obvious had Ino not mutely pointed to a little inlet under the next streetlight over. Sasuke's taller shape had his arms around Sakura, and was bent over to whisper in her ear.

"He's been talking to her like that for a good 15 minutes. They were at the restaurant like that too." Came my private commentary from Ino.

"I-I wonder what all he's got to say." whispered Hinata. I realized why the girls had separated off like this, to watch them. The guys were looking over surreptitiously as well, though.

Just when I turned back, her arms wound around his neck and his lips moved from her ear to her mouth.

"Awww," The three of us cooed, while the guys all smirked.

As one, we then turned towards home, the other direction. May as well get a bit of a head start. We poked along, in the lightly falling snow, waiting for the other two to catch up.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way to Hinata's side, kissed her cheek, then grabbed her hand. Shikamaru did the same with Ino, only he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she leaned on his shoulder. Neji found his way to my side, too, but we were content to just walk, until he surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into his side. He was warm.

A moment later, Sakura & Sasuke caught up to us, hand in hand.

All the others guys looked around at us, and smiled.

Somewhere along the way to Ino's, we lined up, and everyone was probably the happiest they've been in a while. I certainly was

**A/N: Redone!**

**(1)- Heres a little diagram of how they were sitting at the restaurant:**

_**Hinata _ Naruto _ Sasuke _ Sakura _ Kiba _ Shino**_

_**[Walkway between rows]**_

_**Ino _ Shika _ Tenten _ Neji _ Lee _ Choji**_


	3. Prologue III

**Okay, I apologize in advance for the incredible suckiness of this chapter. I really just wanted to get it done so that the fun could begin!**

**I would like to thank my reviewers for this chapter:****Midnight Insomniac, bali55 & Oyako-sama****, all of whom also reviewed last chapter, so thank you!**

**Also, the standard disclaimer applies.**

6 years from present day

0 years from the day life went on

[Narrator POV]

Okay, well, I really don't know how to explain what happened next. My job is to do just that, and as you probably won't be seeing me much for the rest of this particular tale, I will do my best.

You see, the Konoha 12, as they were called fondly by friends and family, all went to sleep very content that night. For those with romantic inclinations, wishes had come true. Even for those who did not harbor such things, all had had an exceptional day. Their friends were happy, they were happy, all was well.

So they were all asleep, yatta yatta, then the clock struck midnight. Very cliché, I know, but suddenly, the Konoha 12 were not in Konoha anymore. In fact, they were all over the world.

Every single one of them went somewhere different. The only thing that stayed the same for every single one of them was a picture. It was a picture of them, lined up in a row in the light of a street lamp, with snow lightly falling throughout the entire thing. Everyone was smileing, or if not smiling then radiating happiness. It was their best memory.

It was also the only the thing that proved their previous lives were not a dream.

When they woke up the next morning, all of them found themselves in a completely different environment than the one they grew up in. They all had families, and houses, but the lives they lead were completely different. Some of them had boyfriends or girlfriends, others didn't, but the problem was, all of them remembered. They remembered their friends and 'previous lives' and in some cases their newly found loves.

If you asked in Konoha, at, say, Ichiraku's, you would be told that they knew of no one like that. The 12 were the only people that knew. Even parents & siblings were completely oblivious.

Years went by...

They never did transport back, though. They felt the loss very strongly, but hearts mended, and the new lives went on. That was how it was remembered. 'The day life went on'.

Now I, the narrator, have finished my job, but I will include something else, just for you. This is not the end of the Konoha 12. And our story starts up again, after a massive time skip, 6 years later, otherwise known as present day.

**Again, I'm sorry for that horribleness! It is really important for the story, but it's really hard to explain, so if you didn't get it, just contact me and I'll try to explain it better. And sorry again, but I promise that the next chapters will be way better and waaay longer.**

**Also, there is still time to put in your vote for or against SasuSaku! So please do so! So far, it will be in the story by readers choice!**

**Review please!**


	4. Yamanaka Ino

0 years from present day

6 years from the day life went on

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Milan, Italy_

"Ino~! Time to get up!" Aubree's voice drifted up the stairs, obscured by the food stuffed in her mouth in the most un-ladylike way. She was always up before me, doing all sorts of things that I don't care about. Usually I appreciate it, but I was having the most wonderful dream. I don't remember the details anymore, but it reminded me of the picture I keep under my pillow.

I pulled that out now, just to remind myself. In my life, the strangest thing had occurred. When I was 16, and things were just getting good, my life in Konoha, Japan, ended. I just kind of ended up here in Italy. I can barely remember my friends faces & names, my memory kind of obscured over time. I rarely look at the crumpled picture that had been my lifeblood for the first little while. I hadn't been able to spend a day without it. I still looked at it, but not remembering made it more painful. Now, as I looked at it, a rueful smile crossed my face, and I was hit with a pang of homesickness. It was a picture taken the last night I spent there, on one of my friends birthday.

The picture was of us the 12 in a line, on the sidewalk. It was dark out, and a light snow was falling, made vivid by the lamppost above us. We all looked extremely happy, the four of us girls hanging off a guy, or in one girls case, scooped of her feet. I didn't remember her name, but she had bright pink hair, and gorgeous green eyes.

Switching focus to look at the guy that _I _was leaning on, a bigger than normal pang shivered down my spine. Glancing away, I had to blink several times, forcefully destroying tears. It was such a content picture. Way more so than any picture of the thousands that had been taken in my modeling career.

"Ino! I'm serious!" This drove me out of my reverie, in which I was laying on my queen sized bed (models need their beauty sleep, after all) in my pajamas, which consisted of old concert tee and lingerie. I stood, stepped into my adjoining bathroom, and slipped into the shower. Once I felt clean, I stepped out of the shower, dried my hair, and applied moisturizer to my face and body. There was an important runway show I needed to be at in a couple hours, and wearing makeup of any sort would make the makeup artist hate me.

5 minutes later, I emerged, dressed in my favorite black tank top, gray leggings that went down to my mid-calf, and wedges combo.

The tank was flowy around me, and had black & white cutout accenting along the straps and down the front a little ways. My shoes were about 4 inches high at the heel, boosting my slightly small stature for a model. They had gold bars running around the length, and a gold buckle on the straps. The rest of them were black. I also had on a simple super long gold chain necklace, wrapped twice around my neck, and gold hoop earrings to finish the ensemble. **(1- I know I did a horrible job describing her outfit, but there are links** **at the bottom for pics of her shirt & heels. Just bear with me)**

I strode down the stairs, as I went fixing my hair into it's normal groomed high ponytail, leaving side bangs that went in front of one of my eyes. When I entered the little kitchen in my roommates and my apartment, I was bombarded by the smells of Aubree's wonderful cooking. Aubree was many things to me, such as my personal chef and best friend, as well as one of 3 other roommates, and a model on a long term contract for the same companies as me. We were both so high up that we had an agency as well as some permanent clients. The other 2 girls were in the same scenario.

I should really tell you about them. First off, Aubree was a tall, shoulder length haired brunette, with large, innocent gray eyes as cold as a misty morning. She had a fairly pale complexion, a perfect rosebud mouth, and a single beauty mark just below her nose, a little to the left.

The next roommate sitting in line at the counter was named Tazia. She was your classic exotic beauty, with a large mouth & nose, tanned skin, and waves of luminous wavy dark hair let loose over her shoulders. Her dark green eyes were full of light and laughter, and she had one of the best senses of humor you could find in this business.

The final girl in our group was Kanelle. She had brown eyes, brown hair, super pale skin, and one of the best bods you would ever find. She was extremely popular with lingerie companies, because she was well endowed, skinny yet soft & pleasing to look at. Actually, she was shy, but never let that get in her way. We were all very close, and they were some of the best roommates you'll ever find. We have a great time, with pillow fights, and truth or dare (girls never get to old for gossip) and keeping each other in line. Like now, when we all had a runway show to get to.

"Ino! Sure took you long enough!" Exasperated, Tazia turned around. I smirked, and slithered around to the other side of the counter, grabbing a freshly baked organic muffin. Aubree was a big believer in organic-ness, and health food, and stuff, and us other 3 owed our stellar health to her.

"But I was having the most amazing dream! Besides, we still have some time before we need to leave."

"Yea, but I wanted to pick up my new dress from that designer!" Kanelle broke in, wiping away some crumbs from her mouth.

"I didn't think that I would have to get up early, alright! Besides, we should go if we want to get coffee before the show."

"Oh look who wants to go now!" Tazia stuck her tongue out at me. Never the less, we all diverged to get bags and stuff, then again converged at the door.

* * *

We were soon in the studio, by way of taxi and feet. A harried looking lady with a microphone directed us to our assistants, and outfits, and makeup and hair, and all that, and we relaxed into the familiarity of it all. I relished the moments of peace & being pampered, because as soon as the show started, there would be no such thing as calmness.

One successful, stressful show later, I was getting out of my last ensemble, a sleek little silver mini, when the lady from earlier walked up to me. I had learned her name was Caroline, through need of communication, and that she was nice, so I looked up with a smile.

"Something you need?" I asked, wondering.

"Um, yes, I have an assignment for you. It's probably best for you to come back to the headquarters with me, and bring your friend Aubree." I was extremely surprised, the only reason that a mere model is called to the office is for something major. I gathered Aubree anyway, and we said good bye to Kanelle & Tazia, then were out the door, to the sleek black sedan that awaited us.

We spent the time talking, chattering about how the show went, who needed their ego deflated, and fun stuff like that. A 20 minute drive, or so later and we were stopped in front one of many skyscrapers, with no particular distinction from the rest, other than the huge posters that hung on it. One was a group shot, of, coincidentally, me, Aubree, Kanelle, and Tazia. The other was a close up of someone I don't know.

Aubree & I walked in, looking for the entire world like the models we are, and asked at the desk where to go. The young girl working there smiled nervously, and pointed at an elevator across the lobby, open and waiting with a certain lady named Caroline standing there, tapping her foot. Exchanging a glance with Abree, I knew what we were both wondering. 'Is this really so important as to send messengers?'

We were ushered this way and that, up elevators, through halls, doors, offices, stairs, more doors, until we finally reached an office. You could tell right away it was an executive office, considering the wrap-around floor-to-ceiling windows that it sported, as well as the fact it was laden with art, pictures, & the most stylish furniture around. Caroline walked us right up to a couple of chairs in front of a huge desk, complete with the totally clichéd high backed chair turned away. We sat, she left, and the even more clichéd tell tale spin of the chair left me speechless. I was trying so hard not to laugh, calming myself just in time for whats-his-face's face to come into view. It was a short little man with rectangle glasses and graying hair. He was still quite handsome, and he had a very sombre expression. It was quite obvious that he was the designer, because I had saw him at runway shows all the time.

"Hello, ladies. I hope you know who I am, so I will start with why you're here. I have chosen you 2 to come with me to Tokyo, Japan, to represent my designs in an international high fashion show." My jaw was dropping, I could feel it. This was the chance of a lifetime! No, 20 lifetimes! "I dearly hope you will be able to accompany me, as we leave the day after tomorrow, and will be staying for 4 weeks."

We both nodded mutely. "Please pack appropriately. We will be leaving in my private jet from Malpensa International Airport at 11am sharp that day. If you're not there, you're not coming." he stated matter-of-factly.

He went on to explain about how much free time we would have, accommodations, some fancy dinner we would be attending, et cetera. My mind was whirling. Japan seemed familiar for some reason... until my mind wandered back to my picture under my pillow. It was taken in a place called Konoha, very close to Tokyo. I was really looking forward to this, especially since I could still speak Japanese.

* * *

"Oh... my... god." Was all Tazia had to say, her and Kanelle both standing in the living room, stunned. When we had gotten home, they bombarded us with questions, and now... well, now...

They attacked us.

Squeals of pure joy erupted from them as they jumped on us, screaming about how happy they were, and how they were soooo jealous yet soooo ecstatic, and how to 'drag them to the top as well when we get there'. The fact that they were actually happy showed me just how good friends they were. Normally people in this dog-eat-dog world would be actually attacking us, ripping out our hair and such like.

Soon after they faded off, noticing how tired we were, and sent us to bed, promising to help us pack in the morning.

* * *

I got on the airplane with those fancy little fold out stairs. The were quite the challenge, in my 3 inch heels. Thankfully, a handsome bodyguard noticed my dilemma, and offered me his hand like a gentlman. I figured that I may has well have some entertainment over the ridiculous 12 and a half hour fight, so I took it, and gave him my absolute best flirty smile. He grinned at the acceptance, and helped me up, with a flourish to say he'd see me soon. I smiled. Then I made my way to the seating area, towing my carry-on on wheels behind me.

After a couple steps, I checked back at Aubree, and saw that she, too, had picked up someone to talk to, so we picked seats accordingly. The plane had a seating order similar to a city buses', in that some seats were facing the front, and others each other, so we sat across from each other, leaving a seat beside both of us empty. The aisle was not so wide that we weren't able to lean forward and talk, but far enough for some separation.

We chatted for a couple minutes until our entertainment showed up. Then we leaned back, and settled in for a long ride.

* * *

I was asleep on my companions shoulder when the plane landed gently on the tarmac. Landon, as his name turned out to be, woke me gently, shaking my shoulder with his free hand. I whimpered a little, then looked up groggily, blinking. He chuckled at my bewildered expression, then helped me up and off the plane, onto a little buggy that drove us through the chilly, pitch black night to where Mr. Designer**(2)**was waiting at the airport terminal. He gave us a little list of dates, times, and addresses, told us when people would be coming for us for our tour of the city tomorrow, then he was off, lost in city lights.

Landon and Aubree's pal Kane hustled us to yet another shiny, black sedan, their coats wrapped around our shoulders. We had only dressed for summer nights. I guess they were assigned to us or something, because they got into the front of the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Aubree & I took that time to take a look at the paper we got from Mr. Designer. Apparently, we had three days before the first photo shoot, and in two weeks there was a fancy dinner with some other people who were related in some way to some dude. International people. Should be interesting. And we got to go shopping for dresses.

Our escorts /entertainment slipped the car in front of the hotel, then got us out, along with our bags. We little models don't have to do anything but stand there, delightfully. We watched as the boys wrestled with our multitudes of luggage until bellboys came running out of the lobby, loading the stuff onto a cart, then into the building with us. Our hotel was a first class fancy thing, with chandeliers and paintings, and stuff like that. We were soon checked in, then showed to our room on the 8th floor. It was nice and spacious, with 2 queen beds and a sofa & TV, along with a separate kitchen. They were sparing no expenses. Thank God.

When we were free of our bodyguards /escorts/ entertainment, and the luggage was in the room, Aubree and I threw our stuff on the floor, dug around till we found a nightshirt, put it on, then fell on the beds and died. Not actually, but both of us were asleep within moments. Who knew doing nothing all day was so tiring.

**A/N: There you have it folks. The first real chapter! I'm so happy! Anyway, it's late and I should be going, but here are a couple things.**

**(1)- Here are the links. The website in front of both of them is .com/. Sorry for the spaces.**

**Shoes:**

i m g r e s ? i m g u r l = h t t p : / / f a r m 4 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m/34/3503803133_&imgrefurl=.com/2009_05_01_&usg=_e68f9Fl_UuUil6ft8EjALNyWPOQ=&h=350&w=500&sz=121&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=9DAnLxbeRG2ArM:&tbnh=126&tbnw=176&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblack%2Band%2Bgold%2Bwedges%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D678%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=319&vpy=76&dur=511&hovh=188&hovw=268&tx=88&ty=87&ei=9yqUTNqmNYiKnAenz5ylBw&oei=9yqUTNqmNYiKnAenz5ylBw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0

**Tank Top:**

i m g r e s ? i m g u r l = h t t p : / / r /images/black%2520tank%2520top%2520%255BDesktop%2520Resolution%&imgrefurl=%3Fmain_page%3Dproducts_all%26disp_order%3D1%26page%3D7&usg=_hB4IBMOlYDygVC_WD6TysiDGxk=&h=768&w=512&sz=90&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=0C0dSwqLyEQOqM:&tbnh=127&tbnw=85&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblack%2Btank%2Btop%2Bgold%2Baccents%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D678%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=512&ei=gyqUTK7uDY2VnAf5_5WiBw&oei=gyqUTK7uDY2VnAf5_5WiBw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=30&ty=43

**Tell me in a review if the links don't show, I'll be happy to send them to you.**

**(2) I was to lazy to make up a name for the designer and his company, so he shall be known as Mr. Designer from her on in.**

**Review please! Ja ne!**


	5. Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N: I'm back! Again! **

0 years from present day

6 years from the day life went on

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_New York City, United States of America_

Why does the alarm go off in the morning? It was a nuisance, meaning that I really needed to get up and go suck up to my dad so he won't ship me off to a remote branch of the Uchiha Corporations. And on that note, I was up.

Groaning, I made my way over to the closet to hide right as that stupid maid flung open my door.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama! I trust you slept well." Insert squee. "Oh no, Sasuke-sama! You know you musn't keep it so dark in here, or else you will turn into a cave mushroom." Now I heard the sounds of the blinds flinging up. "Gasp! Where are you, Sasuke-sama? You know I will get in trouble if I do not help you with your morning tasks!" Good. Get in trouble, and get fired. Please. I heard footsteps stalking around my apartment, eventually reaching my hiding place. The door was practically wrenched off its hinges. "Found you, Sasuke-sama!"

I blinded my eyes against her flaming hair. As usual, she was dressed as sluttily as she could possibly get away with, apparently in the hopes of getting somewhere in my pants that I, as the owner of said pants, would really rather she not be.

"Get out, Karin."

"Gasp! But Sasuke-sama, you know I am to help you prepare for the da-"

"That does not include undressing me, with your eyes or otherwise. Get out."

"I must protest, Sasuke-sama. I have to help y-"

"You follow my orders, or you get fired. I don't care which." Actually, I would much rather fire her right here and now. But, according to my dear father, we must not waste employees. So I am stuck with her until she does something really bad. Rubbish. Her entire existence is the worst crime of mankind.

"But-" I glared at her, which my famous Uchiha glare.

"Hn."

Somehow, she took the hint. She didn't seem to think it was a good idea to get (further) onto my bad side, so she left, pouting all the way. At least it proves that she has a little brains. Not much.

I got up from my spot on the floor, looked around to make sure she wasn't hiding, ready to accost me, and walked over to the shower to cleanse myself of her essence.

20 minutes late I walked out of the elevator, looking fresh, crisp, and above all, cool, as I walked to the room in which the first meeting of the day was to take place- corporate family strategy.

The corporation headquarters were in the very downtown of New York City. From the outside, it looked like a regular office building, save for the huge logo, but inside it was more like a hotel. The first 5 floors were entirely meeting rooms, while the next 11 were devoted to executive offices, branch representation offices, and many allied company offices. The basement was kitchen, laundry, and other necessities. The most private floors, the 17th, 18th, 19th, and 20th, were the Uchiha family quarters. My parents and grandparents had the top two apartments, my brother and I had the two below them, and various other relatives lived below us.

Every day, my father, as the current head, called a meeting for all the members of the clan who were employed in corporate business. That was most of us, to my chagrin, including my whole immediate family. My mother was the head of marketing, while my brother was being groomed as the head of accounting. I was the unofficial 'important people handler'. That meant every time someone who could be beneficial to our company was anywhere, I was also there to make sure they liked us. Thankfully, I was currently off duty.

"Today, I have some news." My father spoke, meaning everyone quieted down, and stopped scarfing down muffins. "The Milan branch has been having troubles with their product quality. I suspect that means the German plant has been slacking off. I'm sending Shisui to take care of it." Ha. My cousin gets shipped off to Germany. Nice.

"Also, Mr. Wellburgh has been invited to attend an event in Tokyo in two weeks." Mr. Wellburgh was one of our most important business partners. He was the head of our biggest trading partner, Hollywood Hills Incorporated. I had to spend a lot of time with him, and I hated him. He was large in the girth, thought himself very funny, and had no qualms about sending the most lewd looks at any young woman, or man, if they were attractive enough (like me) who happened to have the misfortune of walking by him. "The party will have some of the world's most powerful people and their protégées. Unfortunately, because the host, Hyuuga Hiashi, is not in our acquaintance, we were not invited, but Mr. Wellburgh has kindly offered to bring Sasuke to the party." He looked at me pointedly. "I trust he will uphold the Uchiha reputation, and bring in some powerful new friends."

I understood that this was probably the biggest opportunity our company would have in quite some time. I also had a feeling that he knew my opinions of Mr. Wellburgh.

While we had a successful business plans, my father came out as one the most important men in the world because he had made a web of partners and donors. A very large web, to which I was now supposed to add without complaint. I nodded, meaning I would suck it up, and he gave me a small smile before continuing on to other people's assignments.

Used to this, I let my mind drift. The delicate manners of high society were no stranger to me, so I was in no way nervous about this party. I would, however, have to get a list of guests from my father. That way I could strategize.

In situations like this, my grandmother had taught me, it was important to know who to put the heavy flattery on, and who to ignore. It was also important to know what each person specialized in, so that I could point them in the direction of our closest branch to that. I already knew that the Hyuuga's would be there, and that was definitely a good one to put on the friends list. I also suspected that at least one of the high fashion designers would be there, because the Hyuuga's were huge in the clothes making industry. There might be a couple of the catering royalty, because recently the Hyuuga's had been trying to upgrade their cruise ship line. For the most part, they were in the frivolous industries.

"- is all for today. Sasuke. I would like to speak to you." My father's voice broke through my reverie. He probably wanted to go through the finer points of the plan, like scheduling and inter-company relations.

Everyone immediately got up and started shuffling out the doors, my father no exception. I was expected to follow him, so I slipped out as fast as I could and jogged after his retreating back.

I saw him turn a little ways ahead, into the hallway where the carpet went from stylish slate grey to a dark crimson. That meant it was where the three most important offices were.

I reached his door, which was closed already. Knocking three times, I waited for him to call the traditional, 'Enter'. Even though this was in some ways a family business, it was probably more formal than almost any other. Except maybe the Hyuuga's. They were pretty formal.

"Sit down." He told me, waving at the seat. I sat, and slouched a bit, making myself comfortable. "I'm sure you're aware just how important this party is for our company. There will be many people there, some of whom we have already formed agreements, and others I would very much like to." I nodded along, since I already knew all of this. "In particular, I want you to remember three names, _and suck up to them with all your might._" My eyes widened a bit at the crude language, and he allowed a rare grin. "First, the Hyuuga's. Obvious. Attending will be Hyuuga Hiashi, along with both his daughters, and his nephew, who is being groomed to take over the company. It would be good for you to become his friend, as both he and the eldest daughter are around your age. Second, someone named Shikamaru Nara, who is currently one of the most sought after business strategists in the world. He is also your age." That made things easier. "And finally, the Haruno's. A family who come with power from all over the globe. The daughter is a prodigal surgeon, residing in Boston. Both parents have at least some sort of political influence in both the United States and Japan." He paused, looking over some papers on his desk.

"I have the rest of the guest list here, and all are equally influential. I really need you to make this work, Sasuke. It's a miracle we managed to slip you onto this list, and you must make the most of it whatever reservations you have." He had linked his hands, elbows on his desk. "I trust you, but this is the most important assignment I've ever given you. _Don't screw it up_." That last bit was hinting of more than a little threat. I was really beginning to rethink this being easy. Also, the name Haruno tickled a very strange part of my brain. Like I knew it, but from a very distant part of me. A very distant past.

"I won't mess it up." I told him. I always was one for a challenge.

He smiled. "Good. Go pack. I want you to leave tomorrow so you can get settled in and do some research."

* * *

I reached over to my drawer and pulled out a couple more (lovely, silk) suits. While I was shoving them onto the pile I wanted someone else to pack, I noticed a little piece of paper flitter out of the drawer. I must have hidden it there at some point. I reached over and picked it up, before almost dropping it again. I had been wondering where this went.

It was a picture, of twelve people lined up on a snowy sidewalk. I was one of them. I used to remember the life I had before waking up in a multi-billion dollar lifestyle, but it had gotten washed away recently by all the corporate crap I had to shove into my already high-capacity brain. No one else knew about it though, which was the weird part. All my family swore I had grown up here.

Looking at the picture again, I noticed that I was lifting a particular girl, bridal-style. In the very back of my head, a voice once again whispered _Haruno_. That was where I must have recognized it from. It might have been one of them. A girl, from what my dad said. My eyes landed on her pink hair. I wonder…?

I have had girlfriends since her, but none were that special. Or special at all.

I shook my head. It was folly. I had a job to do, and it would get in my way if I was thinking about this.

I put a couple t-shirts on the pile, but I couldn't help throwing in the picture too. It might be folly, but it was one of the only things that made me truly happy anymore. Business was a hard life.

A quick survey, switching things around until I was satisfied with the many combinations of suit and tie and Uchiha-crested handkerchief. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, knowing I was done in the business sector for the day. It might be a good time to go shopping for two things: tomatoes (I was in the mood) and a nice cologne. I had plenty, but I figured that if I needed to make a good impression, some new stuff might be good, because all mine was, I hate to say it, old. Ugh.

If I was to go to Tokyo tomorrow, and do business for the week after, I would enjoy myself today.

**A/N: By the way, I have no idea what relation Shisui is, so he's a cousin.**


	6. Let Down Notice

Hey people! So, I absolutely hate it when people do this (Author's Note chapter), especially to say what I am going to, but I feel that I have very little choice. So here's my list of excuses:

School.

I feel that this site is taking over my life and I don't like it.

My message is that I am trying to quit the majority of my time spent on (I feel like an addict). Therefore, since I have quite a few stories going, none of which I have finished or even updated in a while, I have decided to finish one of them. I don't care which one. So, what I'm asking my readers, which I know I don't have many of, or even if you all care enough to respond. But please go to my profile and choose which story you would like me to finish. I'll put up a poll.

I'm so, so sorry because I feel like a terrible let-down. But I also think I need to do this so please don't hate me. Maybe, someday, in a long time, I'll start over but I don't think so right now. Thank you for your support.


End file.
